Lee
"Gamer Time" -Lee = Kitchen Kabaret was a 13-minute audio-animatronic show at Epcot, Walt Disney World Resort, United States located in The Land pavilion. Kitchen Kabaret was present on EPCOT's opening day, October 1, 1982. The host, Bonnie Appetite, introduced the acts in a musical revue and comedy format that advocated healthy eating and provided a primer on the four food groups: meat, dairy, grains and fruits/vegetables. "Meal Time Blues" by Bonnie Appetite Bonnie sang this at the start of the show. Looking exhausted, she had cookbooks and her hair wrapped in a bun. She explained that it was time for her to prepare a meal, and she wasn't too excited about it. The lights turned off, and the next performance began. "Chase Those (Meal Time) Blues Away" by Bonnie Appetite and the Kitchen Krackpots The Kitchen Krackpots band (containers of mayonnaise, Parmesan cheese, a spinning bottle of mustard, etc.) played a boisterous ragtime intro, as Bonnie reappeared, now in entertainer or showbiz attire (tuxedo, for instance), to "Thank you all for coming to (her) kitchen." The only figure that did not feature articulated facial features was the mustard jar. "The Stars of the Milky Way" by Dairy Goods and his Stars of the Milky Way Mr. Dairy Goods was a singing milk carton who emerged from a refrigerator holding an old fashioned radio-style floor microphone close to his mouth, crooning introductions to three dairy products: Miss Cheese, Miss Yogurt, and Miss Ice Cream - in the style of 1930s costume extravaganzas. Each of the dairy products performed a brief cameo in a stylized manner (e.g., Miss Cheese sang like Mae West, Miss Yogurt sang like a European sex kitten, and Miss Ice Cream sang like Eartha Kitt). Every time they emerged, ice cold fog poured out of the freezer. The Cheese, Yogurt and Ice Cream bore a slight resemblance to the children from "It's a Small World". "Boogie Woogie Bakery Boy" by The Cereal Sisters The Cereal Sisters—Mairzy Oats, Rennie Rice, and Connie Corn—sang a parody of Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy in the style of The Andrews Sisters, accompanied by a bugle-blowing bread slice. The bread slice wore glasses and was revealed when a kitchen cabinet was opened. "Meat Ditties" by Hamm & Eggz Hamm & Eggz was a vaudeville-style comic rendition of The Meat Group Can Help You Keep Strong, in which Mr. Hamm and Mr. Eggz told jokes and sang a few short ditties. At the end, Mr. Hamm got angry because of Mr. Eggz's corny jokes, and decided to split from the group to join another protein group. Eventually, their bickering got out of hand and they had to retire into the oven for a fear of total meltdown. Mr. Hamm: "There's plenty of good protein acts for me to work with!" Mr. Eggz: "Oh yeah? Like who?" Mr. Hamm: "Cheese, cheese is a great source of protein!" Mr. Eggz: "Oh, I cheddar to think about it." Mr. Hamm: "Beans, now there's good..." Mr. Eggz: "Beans! Oh nuts to you, hammy!" Mr. Hamm: "That's right, nuts to me! Another excellent source of protein". There were also running gags in this part of the show. Mr. Eggz's bow moved if he was laughing, and at the end of their parts, smoke bellowed around them to keep these two from being seen moving into the ground. "Veggie Veggie Fruit Fruit" by Colander Combo and the Fiesta Fruit Night sounds, Latin percussion, and low lighting set the mood for this number, as the produce (broccoli, tomatoes, bananas, etc.) began to chant "Veggie-Veggie-Fruit-Fruit! Veggie-Veggie-Fruit-Fruit!" Bonnie Appetite, now in a Carmen Miranda-style carnival outfit, and perched upon a crescent moon that descended from the ceiling, sang "I simply have to tell you that my friends who are singing are...delectable!" Here, another running gag was present. A broccoli piece said "cha cha cha!" at times while his glasses flipped off, but the glasses resumed their spot.